leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom runes - New Sabotage Path, plus other tweaks
Domination= ;Thoughts and both occupy the same choice-space by both providing bonus damage when you enter a fight - meaning there will always be a best choice, based on the current balance-state. At present, is trash owing simply to the fact it has a cooldown and does not. However, I don't like Riot's approach of just continually buffing until it gets picked - something has to give. If it's meant to be a keystone to allow less move junglers the ability to roam - then that should be all it offers. is a poor fit in the "mage" tree, in my opinion, especially compared to the other Keystones. The effect also overlaps too much with , which is bad design (10 attacks for bonus speed with no cooldown versus 3 attacks with a cooldown, and the 10 is reduced to 5 with Rapidfire Cannon and further reduced by moving between attacks). If casters want a chasing tool - then go Precision. As a Domination rune, truly shines as the assassin-pick it was meant to be - and reintroducing the old also better distinguishes the effect from Fleet Footwork. Many have said it, but and are just inappropriate for this path. While I can sort of see the thematic of "showing dominance" over the enemy by making them claustrophobic - I had in mind to create a Sabotage path, which is entirely about mind-games. These two runes would both do better there. To fill the two spots, I decided to create some picks for Roamers and Junglers - since they're woefully under supported in the entire system. One of the options was inspired by , which I felt was noticeably missing from the roster. ; * The bonus movement speed is now triggered by dealing within seconds, changed from upon applying 3 stacks. ; * Bonus damage can now be triggered by both attacks and abilities. ; Stalker * Increases the bonus movement speed from to 200, which is disabled after seconds in combat. This passive is disabled for 5 seconds for combat with non-champions and 60 seconds versus champions. This passive does not stack with . ; Mercenary * At 6 minutes, Mercenaries will receive a Contract to kill the enemy who is hording the most . The Contract updates every 4 minutes thereafter. Completing the contract pays-out , but this will be shared among all Mercenaries involved. This rune has an announcer. ** Solo Kills: 100% ** Team Kills: 50% to the killer and 50% shared among Hired assistance. ; Relic Hunter * Increases the duration of neutral buffs by 20%, increased by per buff acquired from buff monsters or enemy champions. * will grant a stack of Relic Hunter on-takedown, not whenever receiving the buff, but the speed buff duration will be empowered. |-| Inspiration= ;Thoughts Now, I'll start by being honest - I mainly just wanted for my new Sabotage path. The replacement was something I created to fill-the-gap. However, I do feel that was a combination of two non-complimentary effects that made the rune feel very hard to choose - so I split the two effects up on the Sabotage tree, with neither being a keystone. Picking up Sabotage as your secondary is definitely a viable choice. Regarding my changes to Kleptomancy, these were mainly to address the power concerns. The effect has been balanced around supports like Rakan and Thresh making trades, with a late-game fantasy of having windows of having all-the-buffs in the middle of team fights. However, there's a small subset of champions that can keep this rune on cooldown all game - and so I'm trying to find a solution that satisfies all parties, but also slightly nerfing the effectiveness of the rune on that small subset of champions. Also, I replaced . I don't think this needs explaining. ; Jack of Trades * You may purchase items anywhere by sending your courier, Jack. Jack has 220 movement speed, does not provide vision and is untargetable. Excludes consumables and trinkets. Items with charges will be received with 0 charges. * On , Jack of Trades will be exchanged with . ; * Empowered attack is no longer wasted versus non-champions. * One of the following: *# Stolen and consumables are now "dropped" near the target, similar to . *#* The collectable always resembles a sack, preventing you from knowingly avoiding the bad loot rolls. *#* The collection radius of the rune is the same as . This improves either based on level or upon acquiring tier-2 and tier-3 support items, I am unsure which. I would be pleased if it was the latter, but I would prefer the range to always match Ancient Coin whatever the metric is. *#* Chance of receiving a consumable adjusted to be an average number per minute, rather than per trigger. Alternatively, if you have already rolled X consumables in the last 60 seconds, you will receive a junk item (e.g. Ball of lint, Love note and ) that has no value (beyond any Easter Egg value) and can be tossed by activating. Finding junk in your sack is still instead of . *# Cooldown adjusted to seconds from 2 at all levels. *#* Your odds of receiving a consumable now dynamically adjusts based on your success rate, with 25% being the average rather than the chance. ; Fortify * While you are inside the enemy's base, allied structures within your base become invulnerable. While standing vigil, you are to the enemy team. ; Vigilance * Reduces your death timer by 20% or to coincide with the spawn of the previous ally who died, whichever occurs would cause you to respawn sooner. |-| Precision= ;Thoughts Firstly - I want to say I'm actually pretty satisfied with this tree. I initially didn't even include this path in my blog, but I felt the lack of a Precision tab made it look like I was removing Precision. The options are all good both as a Primary and a Secondary tree, and my only real complaint would be that some effects just feel like they're out-right trumped by the Domination or Sorcery trees. For example, the Legend runes seem vastly inferior to Domination's Hunter runes - both in terms of the how the options compete with one another, and also based on how the stats are earned. The slot implies your forging a great story, which is thematically appropriate for the role marksmen fill in the team - but the Rune is "fully charged" after earning about . So I'm adjusting how the stats are earned and removing the cap. Based on my calculations, you'll have only ~60% of the current maximum stats at around the time you would have usually finished - but now you can continue your Legend ad infinitum. ; * Can now be triggered by damaging an enemy with the same ability 3 times. ** You can be stacking multiple sources at a time - i.e. attacking the target won't clear Q-spell stacks, and vice verse. ; * Healing is now increased by 100% ( ) if Energized critical strikes (requires ). You can heal versus turrets with , so I thought I'd be consistent. ; Viper's Kiss * Your deal bonus damage}} over 4 seconds. Successive applications will carry over any remaining damage. ; * Earning stacks changed to one every from 1 every 20 points. * Stack limit removed. * Grants % attack speed}} per stack. ; * Earning stacks changed to one every from 1 every 20 points. * Stack limit removed. * Grants per stack. ; * Earning stacks changed to one every from 1 every 20 points. * Stack limit removed. * Grants % life steal}} per stack. |-| Resolve= ;Thoughts In my opinion: this is the worst path. Firstly, slot 2 has no actual choice - is just better than or . Firstly, why is even a separate rune to ? If the point is to allow players the choice of stacking a specific resistance type or shoring up a weakness in their intended build - then the options should be Adaptive or Reverse-Adaptive, to at least pretend to be interesting. And then, why are the two options that are conditional weaker than the non-conditional rune? I briefly caught myself considering on to make me stronger while , which qualifies as an interesting choice - but then I realized I could just have more armor active at all times with the other option. Yuck. Bland. Why? Then we have one of the more interesting tank runes - ! So yeah, I basically took Slot 2 and 3 back to the drawing board and created 3 runes that compliment stats (armor, magic resistance and health regeneration), and 3 runes that grant a damage mitigation effect - one versus sustained damage, one versus burst damage and one versus poke. As an aside, I also felt shouldn't discriminate damage-type. I'm happy to discriminate attackers and casters into two runes - but this should be a pick versus LeBlanc but not Zed or Talon? As an aside, I disliked from the off-set that Grasp of the Undying had a secondary effect that was also another rune, Overgrowth, and that neither rune actually did much of anything even when stacked. So with Overgrowth gone, I decided to rework Grasp's secondary effect as well as reworking it to be suitable for junglers - who have an acknowledged lack of options in the jungle. Also: renamed . ; * Empowered attack can now be triggered versus large monsters. * Empowered attack granting bonus health. * Empowered attack now forms a tether with the target. * If the target dies while tethered, you gain a stacking (reduced to % for monster kills). ; Banquet * A percentage of your self-healing versus non-minions is shared to nearby allied champions. ** 60% over a 175-radius area. ** 30% over a 450-radius area. ; * Now grants or (Adaptive). ; Adapt * Grants ) armor}} and ) magic resistance|magic resistance}}. ; Steadfast * You block the next champion basic attack that would deal more than . This cannot happen again for 20 seconds, reduced by 1 second per champion basic attack to hit you. ; * Moved from Sorcery. New icon. * Now triggers versus ability damage (excluding true damage) instead of magic damage. |-| Sabotage= ;Thoughts Welcome Saboteurs! Sabotage is, like Inspiration, a path about rule-breaking. However, where Inspiration grants you defensive utility and gold-''saving'' effects - Sabotage supplements offensive strategies and gold-''earning''. This path is designed primarily for and consequently has the most risk-and-reward elements - and is suitable for any jungler, mid laner or support who is willing to gamble, or just feels that confident. You'll find plenty of options for infiltration, deception and gaining the upper-hand - but little in the way of bonus damage or stats. Mischief managed. ; Feign Death * Upon taking lethal damage, you summon a Decoy at your location that appears to die while you become , invulnerable and except for moving for seconds. At the end of the duration, you are revealed to have survived on health}}. This cannot happen again for 120 seconds. ; Trickster * Your boots gain the active effect, . * You take on the appearance of the target allied champion. The disguise includes the target's , , buffs and /taunts. The disguise is broken if you cast a spell or attack, or upon you or the disguise's health is reduced to 0. * Cooldown: 90 seconds ; Hijack * If you take aggro from an enemy turret, you swiftly hack its controls and before it is able to fire upon you. The disable lasts for 3 seconds. * You cannot trigger Hijack again for 120 seconds. * Turrets gain an immunity to Hijack for 8 seconds upon coming back online. * ; Magnetize * You generate charge on enemy champions while nearby, which generates faster the closer you are. At 100 charge, your next basic attack or ability against them will Magnetize them for 3 seconds. * You intercept all hostile projectiles that move within 175 units of you. ; * Previously Poro Ward. * Has the appearance of your champion, including , and buffs. * The Decoy Ward now "runs away" for seconds before disappearing, instead of vanishing after ~ seconds. * Now targetable and will be instantly dispelled upon taking any hostile action. * Now tracks damage taken. Trollolololol... * Decoy Ward will go on cooldown for 20 seconds when summoned. This is to allow you to actually set-up decoys and hide in another nearby brush - something I would like even on the live , since it makes setting up for invasions actually impossible. * Decoy Ward will be disabled for 20 seconds when scared away. ; Blackout * When spotted by an enemy ward or trap, gain Blackout over a 400-unit radius for 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. * You surrounding wards, as well as stealthed wards and . The effects linger for 2 seconds after you walk away. Blackout does not extend over terrain. ; Tripwire * Reduces the cooldown of trinkets by 30% as well as adding an exclusive trinket option to the store. * Deploys a tripwire at the target location perpendicular to your facing direction, extending up to 550 units in both directions from the cursor. The tripwire must connect to terrain on both sides and a valid placement is required to activate. Tripwires last for 60 seconds and you may only have 3 deployed at a time. Starting at level 9, the trinket may hold up to 3 charges. When triggered, grants of the target for 8 seconds as well as 25% while moving toward them, which increases based on their missing health up to 50% movement speed versus targets at 30% maximum health}}. ; Hidden Menu * Grants the ability to purchase the following items: ** *** No longer available without the rune. ** *** No longer available without the rune. ** Frozen Ember *** + *** 150 health *** Gains 1 stack every second if you have dealt or received damage from an enemy champion in the last 2 seconds. Upon accumulating 60 stacks, this item transforms into . ** Torn Page *** + *** 20 ability power *** Stores mana expended by nearby champions, including your own. Upon storing 1500 mana, this item transforms into . ; Hired Goons * Gain for every 8 enemy minions or neutral monsters that die nearby (1400 range), and for champion takedowns. Neutral monsters track their CS value. You may spend via a tab within the Store to hire Brawlers to attack the chosen lane. They will either accompany the new minion wave, or will spawn from "camps" somewhere along the lane. can be spent anywhere on the field. * Available Brawlers: ** : A highly durable minion that ignores champions. ( ) ** : A passive minion that periodically heals surrounding minions. ( ) ** : A long-ranged siege minion with area of effect attacks. ( ) ** : Fast, melee minions that prioritise champions. ( ) Note that Brawlers are stronger than their Black Market counterparts to off-set the fact they only spawn once per payment. Ironbacks are now comparable in durability to ; Ocklepods have modulated health like wards; Plundercrabs are like Siege Minions; and Razorfins are like or . ; * Previously Unsealed Spellbook. * No longer grants summoner spell cooldown reduction. ; Back Door Access * You may use the enemy's base gates. ; Mole Informant * You will find your Informant in jungle camps that were cleared by an enemy champion. You can interact with your Informant to have him lead you to the camp's killer, up to 12 seconds. Requesting the assistance of your Informant forces him to go underground for seconds while the heat blows over. |-| Sorcery = ;Thoughts I'll be honest, Sorcery was the last path on my list. By the time I got here, I was mainly left with holes to fill and not a lot of inspired-thoughts for filling them (unlike my other paths, where my approach was "this would be better if...). However, I'm happy with what I came up with - I think they do a good job of competing with their alternatives while offering some interesting gameplay choices. That is with the exception of Aery. The distinction between and is laughably non-existent - but I get the impression that the distinction was meant to be that Comet is for and , while Aery was meant to be a pick for with a preference for aggressive play-making. That is to say - both were meant to be aggressive choices (it is Sorcery, after all), but one rune was suppose to provide burst, while the other was suppose to support a back-and-forth trading playstyle. Unfortunately, when you give Aery no cooldown, an trigger that's really strong on melee champions and not-actually-that-much-less damage than the "damage" option - what you've done is create one good option and one bad option. Thus, I reworked Aery in rune that is explicitly for duo-lanes. ; * You command Aery to assist the next allied champion you affect with one of your active abilities, items or runes, also granting them a shield for or (Adaptive) for 3 seconds. * While accompanied by Aery, your ally may command her to attack the next enemy champion they damage with an attack or ability, dealing or bonus . * After 3 seconds on an ally without receiving a command or 3 seconds on an enemy, Aery will float back to you. ; Stellar Distances * Increases the damage of your next ability by up to 25% based on the distance travelled since your last spell cast, fully charging after travelling 5500 units. ; Deadly Cadence * Gain increased ability damage whenever you damage with an ability, stacking up to 25%. Bonus starts decaying after 5 seconds without dealing ability damage. Abilities with multiple classifications will trigger the lowest value. Lesser minions and lesser monsters are not counted. ** : 5% ** : % per enemy damaged ** : 1% per instance of damage ; Mana Siphon * Gain a shield equal to , which stacks with no upper limit. The shield decays when out-of-combat for 25 seconds. ; Soulstealer * Gain 2 stacks of Dread for every a champion kill and 1 stack for an assist, but lose 4 stacks when killed. Executions to non-epic monsters are not counted. Gain or (Adaptive) per stack. * and Category:Blog posts